Lost Then Found
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan was kidnapped when the boys were fourteen one night on Halloween. Two years later Kendall, James, and Carlos are in La as Big Time Rush. When Logan is found in la he's back in their lives but will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Two years earlier

It was Halloween night best friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchel stood in the neighborhood wearing their costumes. Kendall was dressed as a hockey player, James was a pop star, Carlos was superhero and Logan was of course a doctor.

The four friends had been convinced by Mrs. Knight to go tricker treating for Katie who had gotten sick that day and was not aloud to go. The four boys greatly accepted. Now they were creating a plan on how to do this. "How about we split up?" Kendall suggested.

"That could work" Logan said. "So, how about Kendall and Carlos be one team and Logie you and I can be on one team" James said. "I don't see the problem in that" Carlos said. "Kendall?" James asked looking over at his friends. Kendall shrugged. "I don't care as long as Logan's fine with it" Kendall said. "I'm cool" Logan said.

"Alright, let's split up and get as much candy as you can Mom said we can split it all between the five of us" Kendall said. "Got it" James and Logan said. "Okay meet back here at ten" Kendall said. "Ten" Logan said remembering it. "Let's go" James said grabbing Logan as Carlos grabbed Kendall.

The pairs went their separate ways. James and Logan walked down the street there block was just two blocks away. "Are things going okay at Kendall's?" James asked.

About a month ago Logan was adopted by Mrs. Knight after his Mother was killed in a car accident. He's been living with Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight for a month now.

"Everything's great at Kendall's it's not like we haven't stayed there before" Logan said. "Yeah but it's different Mamma Knight is your mom now and your all family" James said. "It's been fine James I'm just glad I have someone" Logan said. "You know Logie even if Mamma Knight hadn't been able to adopt you Carlos's parents or my Mom would have" James said.

"I know James it's just still hard to think if I didn't have you guys I'd be in a foster home right now" Logan said. "Well that will never happen" James said. Logan smiled. "Thanks Jay" Logan said. "Of course" James said. They continued walking down the street a few minutes in silence.

They hadn't been focused what was going behind them so what they didn't know was a van had been following them for about a block now. Logan turned looking at the van. "James I think we're being followed" Logan said. James looked behind them. "I'm sure that's just a parent going along with their kid" James said. "I don't know..." Logan said uneasy of the situation. "Logie will be fine" James said. Logan nodded and moved closer to James who ended up triping on his shoelace. Logan tried catching him but James fell forward.

"Ow" James said his hand hitting the cement. "James are you okay?" Logan asked. "I think I'm okay...I tripped on my shoelace I'll just tie it" James said. Logan nodded James went to tie his shoes. "Ugh I can't see...Logan your in my light" James said. "Oh I'm sorry" Logan said stepping away so that James could see. "Thanks" James said.

Just then the van that had been following them pulls up a man steps out from behind Logan and grabs him wrapping his arm around Logan who squeaked. "James!" Logan cried as he fought against the mans grip. "Logan!" James sprung up and tried grabbing Logan but the guys fought him off as he dragged Logan to the car. James ran to Logan trying to get the man away from him as he put Logan in the car.

The man tried pushing him away but James wouldn't move. He kept trying to get his best friend. But every attempt failed his last attempt to get Logan was cut off by the man swinging his arm around and hitting James so hard he fell to the ground smacking his head on the cement the last thing he saw in blurry vision was the man running to the front seat and driving off. James tried to open his mouth to yell but nothing came out the only thing he could do was close his eyes and watch everything go black.

* * *

><p><p>

James heard the sound of beeping. His eyes slowly fluttering open. Why did his head hurt so much? Where was he? "Guys he's waking up!" Carlos's voice rang in his head. "James? Can wake up for us" Kendall. I groaned opening my eyes. I moved my head back and forth I saw Kendall and Carlos sitting right next to him Katie was asleep in the chair next to Kendall.

"What...What happened?"James asked rubbing his head feeling the gauze. "You fell hit your head" Kendall answered. James blinked his mind became more clear and he started to remember what happened. "Logan...the guy...the car...where's Logan is he okay?" James asked panicked. James looked at Kendall who had started crying the minute that he heard Logan's name.

"James he's gone...Logan's gone" Kendall said. James's face fell and he completely broke they all completely broke.


	2. Chapter 2:Found

Two Years later:

Officer John Garcia sat in his car at a near by house in LA. All though the officer was police chief in Minnesota his boss had told a friend of his in LA that he was one of the best. So he was recruited to help with a huge drug bust in LA.

He could never object to that. He was happy to go to LA. His Son had moved out to LA with his two other best friends James Diamond and Kendall Knight a year ago after Gustavo Roque one of the biggest music producers in the world held an audition and thought Kendall had potential to be a big star.

Kendall had told Gustavo he wasn't about to leave Minnesota. (Mainly because he didn't want to leave knowing there was still a chance to find a missing Logan who had been missing for a full year by then.) But James and Carlos had admitted that he was stupid for not considering this offer.

Though they missed Logan but a chance like this was a once in a life time chance and he shouldn't pass it up. Kendall thought about it and came up with one simple solution both Himself, James and Carlos go out to La and become a singing group. They greatly accepted and were now in LA.

"Are you ready for this Garcia?" Nate his partner they had given him in La since his partner Luke couldn't be with him. He didn't mind Nate. He was young and had a hard time relating to the officer. "Alright let's go" John said. Nate nodded and the two got out of the car. They walked slowly up to the door before landing right next to it.

Nate gave him a nodded. "Police open up!" he yelled. But no one came. "Alright were breaking down this door in...five...four...three...two...ONE!" Nate yelled and they kicked the door down looking around with their guns in there hands. "Garcia check the downstairs I'll be up here" Nate said. John nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Hello is anyone here?!" he asked turning on the light. He heard a small whimper. "Who's down here? I know someones down here?! Come out with your hands in the air" he yelled. He walked around a little more turning into a small bedroom in the downstairs he turns on the light and is about to point his gun when he sees someone.

He walks closer but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the young boy look up. His heart almost stops. He knows that face. Logan. "Logan" he whispered. "Papa?" the small voice looked up tears in his eyes. "Oh Logan" he said kneeling beside him bringing his hand toward Logan who flinches away from the touch. "Are...are you...really here?" Logan asks barley above a whisper.

Tears form in his eyes. "Yes, I'm here" he said. Logan smiled tears running down his own face and he latched on to John wrapping his arms tightly around his neck burying his head into his shoulder crying. "You found me..." Logan said. "Yes I found you" he said he was crying on his own as well. Logan. Logan the boy he thought of as son and never thought he'd see again is here in his arms safe with him.

"Garcia what are you doin..." Nate stopped seeing John holding the young boy. "What's going on?" he asked. "Call for an ambulance" John said Nate nodded and pulled out his radio and signaled for an ambulance. "An ambulance is on it's way" Nate said. "Thank you" John said. He then turned to Logan. "Logan I'm going to take you upstairs is that okay?" John asked.

Logan nodded. "Just don't leave me" Logan said. "I won't I will never leave you your safe now" John said.


	3. Chapter 3: He's Alive and Back With Us

Kendall, James, and Carlos all sat in the living room with Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts and Lucy Stone. The six of them were watching movies for most of the day. Gustavo had finally given the boys the day off and they wanted to spend it with their friends.

They had met Camille and Jo a year ago when they moved to La. Everything was so new to them in La. They felt a little lost for a while. That's when they met Jo and Camille. Camille had been first she was the dramatic actress who had a heart of gold. They clicked with her right away even with her constant slapping.

Jo was next. She had been the original girl next door type. She was pretty, smart, and funny absolutely everything the guys wanted in a girl. They ended up fighting for her affections for a few weeks but none of them succeeded except for Kendall. Kendall had won the girls heart as she started to fall for him immediately. They were now the it couple at the Palm Woods.

Lucy was the last one to join the group. She had moved in by herself. She was the cool rocker chick. She had red streaks in her hair. She could sing and play guitar. She was more like one of the guys which made her fit in with the group easily.

James and Carlos both had a huge crush on her for a while. Eventually Carlos's crush subsided but James was more into her then ever as she kept rejecting him. Kendall was like her twin separated at birth. They had so much in common it wasn't even funny. Kendall loved being with Lucy and having her as a friend he'd do anything for her.

Because Kendall and Lucy had grown really close over the past year. There's been a lot of tension between Jo and Lucy. Even more between Kendall and Jo as Jo felt like he was finding a new girl that he could like more then her. But Kendall would never feel that way he loves Jo and only Jo.

The three of them had brought them back to life. They had been so shattered when they lost Logan that they never thought they'd be able to recover. But with the help of Jo, Camille, and Lucy they were able to come back to be themselves. They came to realize how much they loved singing and dancing and performing.

Being in Big Time Rush was amazing. But the one thing they want. The one person they want with them they couldn't have. He wasn't here with them. He should be here with them. Enjoying this with them.

Carlos was leaning against the edge of the couch his head resting on his hand and his elbow resting on the arm of the couch. He was starting to doze off when he heard his phone ring. "Sorry" he apologized to his friends "It's my dad" he added. "I'll take it in the hall" he then said. They all nodded and Carlos exited the room.

"Hi Dad" he answered. "Carlos..." he said. Carlos was surprised at how his Dad's voice sounded. It was almost like he had been crying. "Dad? Is something wrong?" Carlos asked frightened. "Well, No...but...are you...home right now?" he asked. "Yeah, Kendall, James, and I are watching a movie with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. Why?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I...I need you boys to come to UCLA General Hospital" he said. "The hospital why? Why are you there? Your in La?" Carlos asked. "It's hard to explain but I think I should explain when you boys get here" he said. "Okay...well Kendall will drive us then" Carlos said. "I'll see you then" he said. Carlos hung up the phone and walked into the apartment.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked turning off the TV to notice Carlos's features were so not him. "My dad...he...he wants us at the hospital" "Hospital? Why is he hurt?" James asked. "No I don't think so...he said he'd explain when we got there" Carlos said. "We should go" Kendall said he and James stood up. But stopped and looked at the girls. "Go ahead just call us if anythings wrong" Lucy said. Kendall nodded.

The three of them arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Carlos looked around for his dad but didn't spot him that was until someone came out of the ER doors. "Dad!" Carlos shouted hugging his father followed by James and Carlos. "What's going on? Are you hurt?" Carlos asked. "No I'm not hurt...Carlos boys I think you should sit" John said motioning the boys to sit down.

The boys took a seat. "Dad what's going on?" Carlos asked. He sucked in a breath. "I was going to surprise you I'm working on a case here in La" "You are?" Kendall asked. John nodded. "Well, we were at a house today and..." "And what?" James asked. "Boys we found him" John said. "Found..." Carlos's mouth went dry as he and Kendall and James realized what he meant. "Is he? Is he okay?" Kendall asked. Tears starting to form. "He's fine...He's alive we have him back with us" John said.


	4. Chapter 4: I want answers

Chapter 4:

"Dad" Carlos whimpered feeling tears falling down his face. He was in shock right now. All three boys were. Logan. Logan their best friend who had been missing for two years had been found. The boy they thought they'd never see again is here in this hospital. He was so close. They were so close to him that they could feel it.

"He's really okay?" Kendall questioned. "He's really here? In this hospital" Kendall questioned he was fighting tears of his own. John knelt down next to the boys. He placed his hands over Carlos's who had his rested on his lap. "Yes he is." John said.

Kendall sighed leaning back in his chair running his hands through his hair. "Oh my god" Kendall said. "Dad can we see him?" Carlos asked. Kendall immediately turned to John looking for the answer. "The doctor's are still running some tests but they said once the tests are done we can see him" John said.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked. "We wait." John said. Kendall nodded. "I should call my mom" Kendall said after a few minutes of silence. "I'll be right back" Kendall said standing up to leave he walked a few steps before stopping. "Kendall?" John questioned walking toward Kendall. "Is something wrong?" John then asked placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall turned around tears were falling from his face. "I don't know how to tell her" Kendall said. "Oh Kendall come here" John said pulling Kendall into a hug. Kendall immediately hugged John back. John rubbed Kendall's back for a few seconds until Kendall pulled back sniffling he wiped the tears from his eyes away. "Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...thanks" Kendall said. "Do you need me to call your Mom for you?" John asked. Kendall cleared his throat and shook his head. "No..I'm fine...I need to call her it should be" Kendall said. "Kendall you don't have to" John said. "I'm fine really I'll just be a minute...come get me if we can see Logan" Kendall said. John nodded. Kendall left to go down the hall.

"Well I guess that leaves the three of us" John said sitting next to Carlos.

Kendall walked down the hall taking a deep breath he leaned his back against one of the walls closing his eyes. He just couldn't believe this was real. That it wasn't a dream. That Logan was okay. His Logan. His little brother was okay.

Letting out the breath he opened his eyes and pulled out his phone dialing his mothers number. "Kendall honey where are you? I came home and the girls and you were gone with no note!" Mrs. Knight said immediately when she answered the phone. Kendall sighed. "Mom" Kendall said his voice breaking at the end. This alarmed the mother as she knew something was wrong.

"Kendall what is it? What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Mom...it's...you have to come to the hospital" Kendall said. "Hospital why? Who's hurt? Is it Carlos? James? What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked babbling in panic. "Mom calm down...we're not hurt it's not us" Kendall said. "Then who? Because Katie's with me!" Mrs. Knight said. "It's Logan" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight fell silent. "Mom?" Kendall questioned nervously when his Mom hadn't talked in awhile. "What? I'm sorry I just...What about Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Mom...Papa Garcia...he's here...he he found Logan Mom" Kendall said almost breaking down while telling his Mom.

"He's...is he okay?" Mrs. Knight asked. "According to Papa Garcia yes...physically he's fine" Kendall said. "Okay good...I...I have to grab Katie and we'll get to the hospital" Mrs. Knight said to know in particular. "Yeah that's what will do"

"Mom" Kendall said. "What huh?" Mrs. Knight asked she had completely blacked out for a second. "Please be safe" Kendall said. "Of course sweetie see you soon..." Mrs. Knight paused. "I love you Kendall" Mrs. Knight said. "I love you too" Kendall said. Kendall hung up the phone.

He headed back to the waiting room. Kendall looked around to see Papa Garcia was no longer in the room he looked at James and Carlos. "Where's papa Garcia?" Kendall asked. "He went to talk to some police officer...his partner here I think" Carlos said. Kendall nodded. He sighed sitting across from Kendall and James.

He looked over at James who hadn't said a word since John had told them about Logan. It was as if he was in a frozen state. "Jay?" Kendall questioned leaning forward. "Jay you okay?" Kendall asked. James suddenly snapped out of daze as he felt someone grab his arm. "What?" James asked. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked. "I'm fine" James said.

Kendall's eyes narrowed. He wanted to believe his friend but he doesn't think he can. James had taken Logan's kidnapping the hardest. Because he had been there he had blamed himself for so long no matter what anyone had told him.

James had fallen it a deep depression. A depression he had dug himself deeper and deeper to the point he had taken it to far and overdosed in his anti-depressants medication. He had ended up in the hospital in a coma and on life support for almost two months until he had waken up.

When James woke up he realized he had a problem and needed to get better and he started seeing a therapist and eventually was able to beat his depression. Well for the most part anyway.

To makes matters worse James had been diagnosed with Epilepsy which had been caused by the fall he had taken when he was pushed out of the car. At first the seizures were bad. Happening often. The stress of the Logan's disappearance made them happen often. But they managed to control them a little bit better with therapy. Especially after his overdose.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. "Yes I'm fine" James snapped. "Okay if your sure" Kendall said leaning back not wanting to fight with James right now. He just couldn't do that not today. "I am" James whispered.

"I'm sorry about that boys" John said entering the room. "It's okay Dad" Carlos said. "How is everything out here?" John asked. "Everything's fine" Kendall said. John glanced at James. "James are you okay?" John asked. "Yes why do people keep asking me that?" James asked angrily. "Alright James I'm sorry we just want to make sure your okay" John said. "Well I'm fine" James said.

John sighed. "Family of Logan Mitchel?" John turned around and James, Carlos and Kendall stood up. Kendall turned around as well. "That's us" John said. "I'm his brother" Kendall said. "Is Logan okay?" Kendall asked.

"Physically Logan's fine he didn't have as many injuries as expected. He has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. How ever Logan does have several deep cuts which need stitches. Along with those cuts we found bruises and burns as well as slashes along his back. He also has a mild concussion" The doctor explained.

"But other then that he's fine?" Kendall asked. "Yes, he doesn't show anymore signs of physically injuries. We did perform a rape test on him and though the test showed up negative we don't know for sure if that until he tells us exactly what happened" the doctor said.

Kendall sucked in a breath taking in the information. "Can we see him?" Kendall asked. "Of course but might I remind you he's been through hell and back which means he's not going to be the same person he was it might take some time to get use to just try and be patient" the doctor said. They all nodded.

"Alright follow me" the doctor said.

The four of them followed the doctor down the hall and around the corner. The doctor stopped at the last room at the end of the hall. "Okay this his room he's sleeping right now so just kind of be quiet and take it easy" the doctor said. "I'll be back to check on Logan in a little bit if you need anything don't hesitate to call" he added before leaving them alone in the hallway.

"Would you boys be okay alone with Logan for a little while? I want to call the other parents back home and let everyone know what's going on I also have to call work" John said. "We'll be find Papi go do what you need to do" Carlos said. "If you need anything come get me" John said. "Thanks" Kendall said. John left.

"This is it" Kendall said. "We're going in..we're going to see Logan" Carlos said. Kendall nodded and he and Carlos stepped forward and grabbed the door. But it was James who stepped back further and further away from the door. He couldn't do this. Not yet not now. This was just so much to handle. "Jay?" Kendall asked turning around seeing his friends pale face. "You okay?" Carlos asked.

James shook his head. "I...I can't do this" James stammered. "James" Kendall said stepping toward his friend. "No I'm sorry I just I have to leave" James said before rushing away and down the hall. "James! James wait!" Kendall yelled. "Wait Kendall just let him go" Carlos said. "Carlos we have to talk to him" Kendall said. "He needs time alone just let him be he'll come around" Carlos said. "Okay we'll talk to him later come on" Kendall said.

The two pushed open the doors.

Kendall almost lost his balance when he entered the room. Logan was lying in the bed sleeping peacefully. Logan's left arm which had a cast on the wrist laid on his stomach. He felt tears starting to fall more and more. He just couldn't believe that this was real. That Logan was fine. He was here with them. It was just so unbelievable. He wanted to pinch himself and see if he was dreaming but if that was the case he never wanted to wake up.

Logan immediately started to stir when Carlos had closed the door behind him. His eyes slowly opened and his blurry vision started to focus and he saw two of the three people he's wanted to see for the longest time. The ones he thought he'd never see again.

He blinked clearing his vision even more focusing on Kendall and Carlos who had tears running down their faces. "Ken...'Los" Logan said his voice cracking from not having much use for it in the last two years.

Finally regaining the use of his legs when Logan said his name Kendall stumbled over to Logan's right side Carlos followed going to his left side. As Kendall reached for Logan's Logan stopped him by reaching his arm out and with his hand touching Kendall's face. Next he did the same with Carlos. Neither knew what to think.

"Your real...your both real" Logan whispered. Kendall let out a small sob grabbing his brother's hand. "Yes we're real" Kendall said. "Guys" Logan said as he started to cry. "Logie" Kendall said pulling his brother into a hug. Carlos joined quickly as the boys cried together.

"I've missed you guys so much" Logan said as they pulled away from them. "We've missed you to Logie you have know idea how much" Carlos said. Logan looked around. He noticed someone was missing. James. James was missing. "James...where's James?" Logan asked. Kendall and Carlos flinched at Logan's question. "Logan" Kendall said. "Is he okay?" Logan asked his heart monitor started beeping faster as he got even more panicked.

"Whoa Logan calm down and breathe" Kendall said trying to get Logan to calm down. "Where's James?" Logan asked. "He's fine...I swear he's fine. He's just...he just was a little overwhelmed" Kendall said. "Yeah he'll be here soon" Carlos said. "If not today tomorrow" Kendall added.

"Okay" Logan said his heart rate reaching normal again. They sat their in an awkward silence. It's been two years. What exactly do you say to your best friend who had been kidnapped for two years? Kendall cleared his throat filling the awkward silence. "Do you need anything Logan?" Kendall asked. "Um...No I'm good" Logan said. "Are you sure? You don't need water or anything?" Carlos asked. "I'm fine really guys I don't need anything important" Logan said. "Then what do you need?" Kendall asked.

"Answers" Logan stated. "I have questions that need to be answered." he added.


End file.
